falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Posting bugs (Read this before submitting a report) Please, you MUST provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. Windows 7 64-Bit, v1.0, US, Humongous Installation) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method of F2RP and Fallout 2 (e.g. F2RP 2.3.3 Installer or Manual Installation and Fallout 2 installed through Windows, GOG or Steam Installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches (the best thing to do is NEVER install other mods or patches with the F2RP, this avoids all kinds of problems) :* A savegame close to the place, person or people where the problem happens (NEVER save during combat to avoid corruption or any other kinds of problems) If you want to post a bug that killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you MUST provide the save game to make the bug fixing easier. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. Always avoid to save during the combat to avoid bugs. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to a virtual drive like skydrive or 4shared. These sites 4shared and skydrive provide virtual drives and the registration is free, remember to visit the sites once every 29 days to avoid the files being deleted. In addition, many ISPs still give their customers some free web-page/online file-storage space, so you can zip up the folder for the savegame slot you're sharing, upload it to your ISP userspace, and then link to that file from here. And lastly, DO NOT post a report of a crash unless you can reproduce it. Random crashes occur all the time with Fallout, so unless you can consistently get the same crash to occur, don't even bother posting. Locations The Abbey Arroyo Broken Hills Den * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) After solving the "Orphanage"-quest, there are two versions of Mom hanging around in the Den. One at the Orphanage and one at the Diner. She can't run both places at the same time and it makes not much sense this way. Maybe one of the two places could be run by another woman? Her unknown sister maybe? Or maybe the woman at the Diner who tells the story about her little cat (Stacy)? Savegame: http://www.filedropper.com/slot09_1 (I don't find another Mom at the orphange in your savegame. The woman in yellow/brown clothes at the orphange is just "a resident of The Den". Maybe provide a screenshot? --NovaRain) --- It was a mistake from my side. Everything seems to be in order here. Sorry ;) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Minor issue: In the Residential Area of The Den, there is a drug dealer in the eastern area of the map. His bodyguard (on the left with blue jeans) is also labeled as a drug dealer (Screenshot: http://img.xrmb2.net/images/604993.jpeg). He shouldn't be labeled "drug dealer", but rather as "guard" or something. He says something like "I'm only here for protection, talk to the dealer." Savegame: http://www.filedropper.com/slot09 (Oops, that's an omission on my part. The text is there but it wasn't being used. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The player helped Mom open up her orphanage. After some days, when the orphanage is up and running, the player visits Bobby and tells him that he can live there. Bobby is excited and... just stands there. (Screenshot: http://img.xrmb2.net/images/861489.jpeg) Maybe (if possible), the game could take into account, that the orphanage is already open and Bobby could run across the street and enter the building? As it is now, it feels not very convincing. Savegame: http://www.filedropper.com/slot10_1 (Ah, you talked to him once it was already setup, not after telling Mom but before they finished renovating. Well, in any event there isn't a bug here because Bobby says that he needs to pack his things before going. Maybe you missed this line? I've tweaked it so that he always says this before any of his other pre-move floats. Tweaked in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In Becky's Basement, there is a Bookshelf which you can search. Everything works okay so far. Here's the issue: If you search (hand icon) the bookshelf at it SE corner (see screenshot: http://img.xrmb2.net/images/388503.jpeg) the character goes into "crouch & pick up"-animation and you get a message about being at your max. carry weight. There is no item there, but it seems like the character tries to pick up something. I hope, you know, what I'm talking about?! Savegame: http://www.filedropper.com/showdownload.php/slot03_1 That stuff happens in Fallout 1 as well, and I've personally tried making it so that the right part of a shelf cannot be interacted with to avoid this bug. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 03:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) (Yeah, Breakin Benny is right, this is a scenery issue that exists in the game. I've tweaked the map to address this. I know there are other instances of this, so let me know. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) Dr. Sheng Hideout * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Plant-things in a lab are attacking me through closed doors. Savegame-Mirak (Yup, but I have no idea why. None of the shoot through flags are set. -killap) Enclave Oil Rig * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Should it display like this? Screenshot-Mirak (Sadly yes. We would have to recreate all that scenery to support higher resolutions. -killap) EPA * Cannot reach the entry area of EPA to get back to the world map, because it doesn't want to let me scroll down to it. You need to have the resolution patch installed, which is default with the RP installer. You can still play at 640x480 though. :-) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Plant sprays don't stack. Screenshot(Haven't used them yet.) -Mirak (It's because they have scripts attached to them and thus are treated as different items. Engine issue. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Possibly nothing can be done about this, but holograms show on motion sensor. (Robots probably have some biological parts, so that's fine.) -Mirak (Yeah, it picks up any critter, even holograms. Could be fixed if they were added as scenery objects, but meh, this is minor. We'll just say they have some biological parts. -killap) Gecko Hubologist Stash Klamath * (Windows 7 Ultimate, GOG version, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Klamath does not have an ending. (It's not bugged. Klamath never has an ending even in vanilla game, so there's nothing to "restore." --NovaRain (talk) 15:55, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The text when using the traps skill on the trap on Vic's door seems to be inconsistent with addressing the player. It's "you" vs. "player name". Screenshot: http://img.xrmb2.net/images/595436.jpeg (Vanilla bug. Good find. This actually affects 64 door scripts in the game, which probably equates to more than 64 doors having this problem. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When you talk to Maida Buckner for the first time you can immediately ask her questions about Sulik. Problem here is, that you can do so without ever having heard about/seen Sulik before. Maybe this issue could be tackled by just having two short lines before like: player: "who's that guy over there?" - maida: "that guy's called Sulik." - player: "tell me about Sulik." As it is now, the player immediately gets to say "tell me about Sulik", which doesn't make sense. No Savegame, since it doesn't help explaining this?! * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In the canyon of Klamath there is some inconsistency going on: The body next to the wreck is identified as "person in strange type of armor". This makes sense, because the player character has probably never seen power armor before. However, the crashed Vertibird, it is identified as a "crashed Vertibird". These two issues right next to each other don't harmonize. Either, both the Vertibird and the power armor should be called by their real names, or the Vertibird could be called "strange vehicle" or something similar. Screenshot: http://img.xrmb2.net/?imgID=356672 (You make a good point. Keeping mystery around the vehicle, since it's so early in the game, would be my personal choice. EDIT: It just occurred to me that once you come back here and know about these things, it would be odd for it to still say "strange mechanical machine". Same with the "strange armor" text. Having it change though is difficult because there is no way easy way to confirm the player actually knows what power armor is, and this is made even more difficult if we had to do this for the *first* time the player learns of them. Hmm, perhaps since the original devs clearly intended there to be mystery around what's all going on there, then we should change the vertibird description and call it a day. It's certainly intended for first time players and there is no reason to ever return to this spot anyway once you know what is going on. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When guarding the Brahmin with Torr, the Dunton's are standing there and watch the scene. After killing the first radscorpion, the player approaches them. They ask him if he wants to do a job for them. Player agrees. Duntons tell him to beat it. Savegame: http://www.filedropper.com/slot03 - Is this supposed to happen? Shouldn't they actually give the player a job or not mention it the first place? This seems wrong... (Heh, wow alright this has been reported probably a dozen times and I always shrug it off. I agree it feels wrong and I've seen this type of behavior in numerous RPGs. I always chuckle because I'm like, welp, that was an obvious skill/whatever check that I failed. It does feel sloppy and I'm going to finally address it. In addition, it looks like I had reversed the checks when I added the cult of personality perk to the Duntons long ago. Both addressed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Another issue when guarding the Brahmin: Not all of the small scorpions here drop the small radscorpion tail. At least one drops the regular tail, which is probably an oversight. Savegame: http://www.filedropper.com/slot04_1 (I see the big tail in your inventory, but it doesn't match your situation. There are 7 dead bodies. You already have 2 small tails in your inventory and 2 of the 7 corpses have missing tails, which presumably are the 2 in your inventory. The 5 remaining corpses still have small tails on them. So it looks like you already had that large tail in your inventory. -killap) Modoc * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In the chicken shack, there is a deathclaw-egg, which toggles the speech-icon, when hovering with the cursor over it. Screenshot: http://img.xrmb2.net/images/919374.jpeg, Savegame: http://www.filedropper.com/slot05_1. Ghost Farm * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) At least one of the kids here obviously has the wron floating text. It talks like the kids from Klamath! Screenshots: http://img.xrmb2.net/images/837955.jpeg, http://img.xrmb2.net/images/405082.jpeg. Savegame: http://www.filedropper.com/slot04_4. Navarro * (Tech info: Windows 7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.30, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, Full). In the bottom-left corner of the Navarro base, there's a black bit where ground should be that also has a little bit of minor glitchiness on the ground if the cursor is moved over them. It's not bad, but could be related to the Resolution mod like when it was possible to get access to Broken Hills' Liz's supplies in her shop, stored in offscreen containers...Breakin'Benny (talk) 18:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) (Hmm, it looks like we have reached the map size limit and with how the new edges work in the high-res patch, I don't see a good way to solve this without cutting some area of the map around the top left turret. I'm going to leave it as is for now, since seeing this small black segment takes a bit of effort. -killap) New Reno * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) I'm not sure if anything can be done about this, but You can buy Monte's cards via barter and then he still whines about losing the cards. Cards should be stealable, but not tradeable. (But of course, if you steal them and then sell them to him... Vicious circle...) -Mirak (Yeah, there isn't a good way to solve this. Ideally, you couldn't ever buy/sell that item to him, but that's not possible with the engine. Oh well. Well, on second thought there might be a relatively easy solution, but honestly this is just too minor. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Secret transactions quest. Once I got here, three of the Salvatore's guards go immediately towards the exit grid. I think the cause of this is that I have watched that transaction earlier with Wright's kids and game acts as though the transaction's already over. I faintly remember that I've noticed this in vanilla a long time ago too, ahh good times. Savegame-Mirak (Yeah, this scenario kinda sucks and is an oversight on the devs part. If you go to the transaction via Salvatore, then you can't go there via the kids (fixed by me), but if you first go via the kids, then you can still go to it via Salvatore. And you need to go to it via Salvatore if you want to join his family. Eh. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Lloyd quest. Go with Lloyd to Golgotha, let him dig and send him down the manhole. Go after him, kill him, save the game, load the game and Lloyd's body disappears. Savegame -Mirak (Interesting. I can confirm what you say and it also looks like any body disappears down there too. Not sure why this is happening though. -killap) (The engine automatically removes anyone that is in party.txt, so this is no bug in it self. The question is more to remove or not to remove him from there. I don't think there is any need for him to be there, but iirc it would invalidate old saves. Same with the chicken in Modoc and the doctor in V15. I think I've mentioned this before, or maybe I just figured it wasn't important enough. -Darek) * When you dance at the Shark Club the default female critter is used, even if you chose the red head or blondie from the optional section in the installer. (You're wearing a wig. ;) Eh, I'd have to add new critters to the game to address this. Hmmm. -killap) New California Republic * 2.3.3 Seems that the officer at the entrance gate (when asking about entering the city at night) always finds the player "respectably looking", even despite horrible karma and every negative trait known:) Shouldn't there be a check for karma and traits here? Especially considering that the player's portrait decorates every wall? Thanks. Raiders Ranger Safe Houses 'Redding' San Francisco * 2.3.3 During the fights in the ring the player usually gets injured. However, in the intervals between fighting different opponents, player's HP are restored. BUT! If a player gets a crippled limb, it does not heal. A major disadvantage, IMHO, since you can't heal yourself, or visit a doc, like e.g. in New Reno boxing cases. Whatever the reason, I believe it's a bug, since if the player's being "attended to" between combats, the crippled limb should definetly be addressed as well. Thanks. (BTW, this is the first time I experienced this thing in the ring, but not sure if it's due to RP, or just got lucky before). Sierra Army Depot Slaver Camp Submarine Umbra Tribe (Primitive Tribe) Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault City Vault City Village * (Tech info: Windows 7 64-Bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.29, US English, FRP version 2.3 (not 2.3.2), humongous installation). My game crashes when I exit the Village (yeah, I solved the problem by killing overgrown rats and villagers and I have already taken reward). I was just revisiting the place out of curiosity and bam, a black screen appears when I try to exit. Using car or by foot - doesn't matter, I can't. Save: http://speedy.sh/tefTD/SLOT04.rar (See NMA for discussion -killap) Encounter Bugs Misc. bugs *(Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The player tries to heal Sulik (has crippled leg) with doctor skill. The player fails (heals 0 hp and doesn't heal the leg) but still get's 50 XP?? Screenshot: (chech textbox) http://img.xrmb2.net/images/348312.jpeg. Savegame BEFORE: http://www.filedropper.com/slot01_1. Savegame AFTER: http://www.filedropper.com/slot03_2. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Party-NPC's with crippled limbs keep spamming floating text, telling the PC about their crippled limb. Since there is already a popup, reminding you that you have crippled NPC's in your party, maybe floating text could come up a little less frequent? Savegame: http://www.filedropper.com/slot10_2 * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When I order my character to move to the bordering hex NW of his current position, while he is facing the opposite direction (SE), there seems to be some animation missing. He is instantly teleported to the NW-hex. This does not happen with other facings/directions. Maybe some animation for the tribal char is missing? Screenshot: http://img.xrmb2.net/images/537668.jpeg . Save: http://www.filedropper.com/slot02 * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) This is not a bug, but I was wondering if it might be an idea to give Mingus (preset character) the bald dude model, since his picture looks like he is, uhm, a bald dude. This very minor change could better integrate the new model into the game and add some flavor. (Yeah, that would be cool, but I'm not sure how to go about modifying the player model used. I know people have tweaked stats to these preset characters, but I fear the model is used is hardcoded. -killap) * Unlimited Ammo bug: Give an NPC several identical empty guns and appropriate ammo. Remove/trade other guns or ammo so they won't be selected. Set the NPC's combat choice to ranged. Select 'Use best weapon' then click on 'Talk'. Click on 'I need to talk to you about your gear' then 'Put your weapon away'. Select 'Trade' then manually unload their weapons. They now have more ammo than they started with. Repeat. Engine issue. * It's possible that when you or a companion enters a map you may be on the same space as an NPC. You won't be stuck though, so no worries. Engine issue. * NPCs are able to walk through locked doors. This is most often seen during combat. Engine issue. * Some companions, such as Vic, become unresponsive and act like walking containers. This is caused by the companion getting knocked out in combat and you leave the map during this. You need to go into combat mode again to let them 'wake up'. Engine issue. * If you have low unarmed skill and then miss on a standing fire gecko, the hit-n-miss animation won't play. Engine issue. * The floating text is rolling very furiously when some of your opponents lie unconscious in combat. Engine issue. * For the Educated Perk: It applies for the current level, *IF* you take it at the first time since leveling up at the character creation screen. If you click the character creation screen, cancel out of the perks list, close and reopen the character creation screen, and then select the Educated Perk, it DOES NOT apply to the current level. (Note: This bug goes back all the way to Fallout 1.) Engine issue. * Clicking your weapon at the exact moment that someone else initiates combat causes the button to remain "pressed in" graphically, and it doesn't release until you try to initiate combat again that way. Engine issue. * In the Pip boy, if you click status, click a city, then click somewhere else on the Pipboy screen, it'll load up another city's quest status. Engine issue. * If you give a critter tons of super stims in hopes of killing it, and then leave the map, the game will crash when it tries to kill the critter. Engine issue. * NPCs hooked on jet becomes utterly useless - stuck with 1 AP. Jet antidote doesn't work on them. Engine issue. * Ability to gain too high stats from drug use - use drug twice, save and load and you can use drugs to raise your stats even more. Engine issue. * Drugs used on one critter will affect all critters of that same type (i.e. look the same). Engine issue. * NPC's leveling up while under drug influence don't end up with correct stats - it checks the current stats and not base stats. Engine issue. * A game saved in combat where one of your NPC's has died will become corrupted. Engine issue. * Saving in combat is generally just a bad idea and will cause many unexpected problems. Engine issue. * Sometimes if you do an insta-kill to a critter (super critical hit, etc), code in their death procedure is not run and things regarding that character might be broken from that point on (e.g. no one recognizes the critter as dead). Engine issue. * Active items like flares or explosives can't be sold. Engine issue * Sometimes prices when going through the barter button don't match prices when entering barter via a dialogue option. Engine issue * Sometimes when you enter a map most of it will be mostly black and you can move your mouse around to fill in the area. Engine issue that seems to crop up after many save/loads. Most often happens at the Den. Just quit the game and go back in. * The Karma Beacon perk does nothing. Engine issue but the perk could technically be implemented via scripting. * If you have a skill with a negative value, the skilldex menu won't properly show it. example Engine issue * Better HTH and Ranged damage perks, though functional, do not alter the stats, neither in the inventory, nor in char stats window, e.g. if you have initial melee damage 5, receiving 2 levels of better HTH still leaves you 1-7 damage points in the inventory and 5 melee damage in char window, instead of 1-11 and 9 accordingly. Engine issue. The perks work, though they won't display as such in the stats window. * If you've already been to a hex on the world map and a location is added to it (such as the Toxic Cave, etc) then the hexes around it are darkened again like you've never been there before. Engine issue * (RP 2.3.3) dcCaesar.msg - {197}{}{That was my great grandfather's name. He can from somewhere far to the east. Across a large body of water.} - should probably be "He came from...". -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcCaesar.msg - {205}{}{Our mission is provide a steady and high-quality labor force to handle the ever-growing demands of the larger cities. Would you like to join?} - "Our mission is to provide..." -Ewil * (RP 2.3.3) dcGamble.msg - {517}{}{No wammies, no wammies. Stop!} - Shouldn't it be "whammies"?;{604}{}{I wouldn't do that do you.} - Should probably be "I wouldn't do that''' to''' you" -Ewil Caravan bugs Car Bugs Endings Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project